Paul Lahote
Paul is a Quileute shapeshifter. He was the third one to join the pack, and is the most volatile member of the pack, becoming so enraged upon learning that Jacob informed Bella about them that he turned into a wolf and attempted to kill her. He later seems to have no ill feelings towards Bella or Jacob. He is prone to angry outbursts, causing him to burst into his wolf form. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Paul's early life except that he changed into a shapeshifter after Sam and Jared. ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Paul is first present in wolf form while hunting Laurent. After Bella found out what they are, he instantly loses his temper, phases into his wolf form and tries to attack Bella, but is stopped by Jacob and Sam. He joins his pack in defending Bella and Charlie against Victoria. In the movie, he phases after Bella slapped him for laughing at her accusation of Sam controlling Jacob. ''Eclipse'' After the Cullens return, they try to hunt Victoria on both lands. When Emmett attempts to attack Victoria, she leaps out of the way causing him to smack into Paul by accident. Then Rosalie defends Emmett which almost turns into a fight until Jasper and Carlisle calm everyone down. He is present at the Quileute counsel campfire. After the campfire, Paul isn't directly mentioned in the book, but it's clear that he participates in guarding Bella's house and the fight against Victoria's newborn army along with the rest of the pack and the Cullens. In the [[Eclipse (film)|''Eclipse movie]], Emmett attempts to cross over to the Quileute border while chasing Victoria, and Paul knocks him back, sending him into the river. He is later seen coming out from Emily's house, mocking "Jacob's obsessive inner monologue" in front of Bella. During the fight in the movie, two newborn vampires climb up to his back, making him unable to attack until Emmett throws off one of them and Paul flings off the other. After the fight, he carries an injured Jacob back to his house and is last seen waiting outside of their house while Carlisle is attending to his wounds. ''Breaking Dawn Sometime before Breaking Dawn, Rachel Black, Jacob's older sister, came home from college, and Paul imprinted on her. This annoys Billy Black and Jacob because Paul is always at their house, but Billy remains okay with his visits because it keeps Rachel home longer. One night, Jacob finds him overly annoying as he was eating all the food and being obsessive about controlling the TV. Jacob punches him in the face and breaks his nose, but to Jacob's surprise and annoyance, he remains calm and doesn't fight back. This is because Rachel is the only thing Paul cares about. He is present during Jacob and Jared's conversation about what to do with the Cullens while Bella is pregnant with Renesmee, after Jacob, Seth and Leah broke away from Sam's pack. His last appearance in the saga is during the Volturi's "trial" against the Cullens for having committed a "crime" by creating an immortal child. Physical appearance In New Moon, Jacob says that "Paul's just sixteen, too, shorter than me and not as beefy as Quil." This was before he joined Sam's pack. Now he's as big, tall and muscular as his "brothers". Wolf form Bella describes Paul’s wolf form as: "Dark silver fur blew out from the boy, coalescing into a shape more than five-times his size—a massive, crouched shape, ready to spring". He is also shorter than Sam, swift, and dark-eyed. Relationships Rachel Black Sometime after Eclipse and before Book 2 of Breaking Dawn, Paul is noted to have imprinted on Jacob Black's older sister Rachel when she came back to La Push to visit her family. This annoys Billy and Jacob for he is always at their house eating their food and watching their TV; however, Billy is happy that Rachel is sticking around longer because of Paul. Paul is prone to losing his temper very quickly, but seems to have better control of it during Breaking Dawn, most likely due to the happiness of being in love. Appearances * New Moon **''New Moon'' film * Eclipse **''Eclipse'' film * Breaking Dawn **''Breaking Dawn - Parts I & 2'' Film portrayal as Paul]] Alex Meraz played Paul in the film New Moon and Eclipse. He will also be reprising his role in Breaking Dawn. Category:Minor characters Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Sam Uley's Pack Category:Males